ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Epiosde 1: Heatblast
Epiosde 1: Heatblast is the first episode in Alien of the Week. Plot Voice: "Shooting Flames, I absolutely can do it!" Four arms: (jumps onscreen) Who said that?? Crowds: Heatblast! Four Arms points at a screen. A Clip from And Then There were Ten Starts: Ben: I wonder what this thing Can Do. (transforms) Fire starts covering Ben from his Hand to his Face. A Fire covered His Eye blocking the screen. Green Light Appears. When it faded, Heatblast appeared. Heatblast: I'm on Fire! Ahh! (starts running away) Clip Ends. Theme Song! Heatblast appears in a tube, as it opens. Heatblast walks out. Four Arms: Finally! The Omnitrix's DNA Sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Wassup Hothead? Heatblast: Hey. Four Arms: Have a seat. Heatblast sits on a chair next to Four Arms. Four Arms takes out some Cards. Four Arms: Ok. The First Part of our Program is... The Screen shows Fireworks and a Title of "Information!" appears. Grey Matter: (comes in) According to the ASDB, Pyronite is a race of humanoid beings made of molten lava rock. They are from Planet called Pyros. Pyros is a unique "planet" in the galaxy, in that it is the Pyronite’s homeworld which also doubles as their huge sun. The surface of Pyros is very much like a star, only containing a solid surface beneath the fiery plasma photosphereand atmosphere. The Pyronites are very introverted only communicating with beings from it's own star. Pyronites can manipulate fire in many ways, including fireballs, fire breath (as stated by Ben in Gwen 10), creating a rock to glide on, etc. The Screen shows Fireworks and a Title of "Fan Time!" appears. Four Arms: First, (reads a card) Since this is the Pilot, No Fan had won lately. So, We will start with what the Writer Selected. Dare: The Screen shows a Clip: Writer: Hello, Heatblast, Dare take a shower... In the North Pole! Clip Ends! Heatblast: (shakes in Fear) What? Four Arms: Questions. Clip Starts: Writer: One, Do your species need to drink anything? Or does it need Eating And Breathing? Two, If I poured Water above you, Do you die, or just get weak? Three, Does Goiving Supernova Hurt you? Clip Ends. Heatblast: Well.. One, some oil from time to time will power us up. No, we don't to. Two, Mainly getting me weak and forbidden from using my powers. Three, Yes, If i used a large ammount of Fire, but My Fire Regeneration Abilities cover that. Four Arms: and the Not-Going-to-be-answered Personal Question for you is: Do you go to the Bathroom?! The Crowds Laughed. The Screen shows Fireworks and a Title of "True Or False!" appears. Four Arms: Question One, True or False, You hate Water Hazard? Heatblast: No, not really, false. I hate being Water Hazard's Enemy. I mean, he can kill me! But still, It's not worth it. Four Arms: Question Two, True or False, Gerophic Aeros can kill you? Heatblast: True. If they used their Full Powers. Four Arms: Question Three, True or False, Swampfire is a ripp off of You? Heatblast: False. NRG is a ripp off of me. Four Arms: Final Question, True or False, You are fast? Heatblast: Believe me, I don't really know. Four Arms: Next Part is... The Screen shows Fireworks and a Title of "Gaming Time!" appears. Four Arms and Heatblast are positioned on both sides of a Tennis Table with two Tennis Racketts each. Four Arms: This Time, It's Tennis. I have the Upper Hand in the extra Pair of arms. lol. And you have your Fire and flight powers. On Three! Screen shows: "1"... "2"... "3"... "Go!". Four Arms hit the ball at Heatblast. Heatblast jumped in the air and hit it back. Four Arms hit it back at him. Heatblast made his Rackett turn on fire and hit the Ball on Fire at Four Arms. It launched in Super Speed. Four Arms hit it with a Sonic Clap (Clapping his Racketts instead of Hands) back at Heatblast. Heatblast was sent flying to the ground. Screen Titles: "Four Arms Wins!" Four Arms helps Heatblast stand up. The Screen shows Fireworks and a Title of "Joking Time!" appears. Four Arms: Say a Joke. Heatblast: I ain't got any, but I think: "Who is the best Alien for you to hit? A: ''Hit''Blast" The Crowds laughed. Four Arms: Ok, The Time is going fast. But as a finish, let's see some Heatblast Pics! Big Screen shows: 185px-279px-Fuego apatacando a Viktor.png 185px-Secrets2.png 2012-01-24 205607.png 2012-01-25 140959.png Heatblast.jpg Heatblast ua.png Heatblastphoto.jpg Incompleteheat.jpg Heatblast: Ok, then, Bye. Kisses! (points at Crowds and leaves) Four Arms: Question! Grey Matter's Species live in Galvan Prime which is: 1- A Star. 2- A Drawf Planet. 3- Other Answer. You could answer in the Answering Section at the bottom. The Winner will be the Number one Fan of Next Week's Grey Matter Episode. As for me, meet ya next week! Bye! (leaves) THE END! Alien Team Production! Question Answering Grey Matter's Species live in Galvan Prime which is: #A Star #A Drawf Planet #Other Answer type=commenttitle page=New Epiosde 1: Heatblast#Question Answering preload=Answer/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=What do you say? Answers Trivia *Under Construction. Category:Episodes